The Funeral
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Someone really important in the Doctor's life has die


Donna and Sarah Jane were having a cup of tea in the library while the Doctor was piloting the TARDIS to a new destination.

"Do you know what's happening to him?"

"I have my little idea but I'm not sure. Our friend is a box of surprises."

"What do you mean? "

"I mean it's quite impossible, even if I know what's wrong with him, that he tells us about it because he won't. I have travelled many years with him, I have seen him in three different regeneration and in each of them it was impossible to know why when he was upset."

"But why he is so mysterious?"

"Donna you have to learn to live with that if you are going to travel with him. It took me a while but I finished to understand it."

"Sarah Jane, I know that but I would like to know what's wrong with him?"

"Don't ask. Just let things go and maybe one day, who knows?"

The Doctor with the same sad face came in.

"Do you have some tea for me?"

"Yes. How are you?"

"I am!" said with a cold voice The Doctor.

"Sorry Sarah Jane. You know what Doctor. It's quite difficult to spend the day with you and have no answer when I ask you how you are. What's the hell is going on?"

"Donna, I don't want to talk about her, it. Can you understand that? And now if you don't mind I want to be alone."

The two woman left him

"Donna, I told you not to ask him anything. You know what the problem is?"

"Rose Tyler?"

"Yes but the problem is that we don't know what's wrong with her since she left to the parallel world with John Smith the human Doctor."

"So how can we help him?"

"Not asking him every 5 minutes how he is. Tomorrow I'm sure he will be better."

They went to bed and woke up late in the morning. Sarah Jane get into the kitchen where they were having breakfast every day and nobody was here, she went to the main room and no trace of the Doctor, she search in many other rooms and she finally found him seated on the floor with his face cover by his hands crying. She stand next to him

"Ehh Doctor?"

"She is dead. I won't see her again. I will never been able to kiss her again.I'm so sad."

Sarah Jane looked at her friend but couldn't say anything.

"I don't know what to say. You want me to let you alone?"

"No Sarah Jane, give me a big hug, I need it. And please when you talk later to Donna tell her to forgive me."

Both friends stood together for a while.

"Ok?"

"Yes thank you."

"Doctor, if you want to go to the funeral, go. Don't worry for us."

He left and went to the main room of the TARDIS followed by the journalist.

"Bad Wolf Bay"

"Good morning!"

"Hello Donna!"

Sarah Jane came closer to her.

"Rose Tyler is dead."

Donna looked at her and went to see her friend and give him a big hug.

"Thank you Donna."

They arrived a few minutes later. Jackie and Peter Tyler with John Smith were waiting for them.

After having a few words with Jackie and Peter, The Doctor and John Smith his human himself looked at each other.

"She's gone forever."

"Yep"

"We had a great time with her, hadn't we?"

"We had. I'm happy to know she was happy with you."

"I know she was happy with you too. We talked a lot about it. It's weird you know to talk about me in fact about you to me. And all this is over. We will have to learn to live without her."

"Do you know how she wanted to be buried?"

"The best is to do what Jackie and Peter want for their daughter."

Both Doctors came back to where the parents of Rose were.

"What are you going to do with the Body once the funeral is over?"

"We don't know. We talk about it after."

"Do you mind if I spend a moment with her alone?"

"No, of course not."

The Doctor and his human himself went to where Rose Tyler was lying dead.

"She is so beautiful"

"Yes she is." Said John before leaving The Doctor alone with her.

The Doctor was looking at her and while he was looking at her was remembering all the things they have shared.

"My dear Rose, I will never forget you. I will remember every word, every moment, every hug, every kiss, everything. They are stuck forever inside my heart. I will miss you a lot. Life won't be the same now without you. I love you. Good bye sweetheart."

He left the room and came back with the others. Donna and Sarah Jane were standing a little bit away. He went to see them.

"I haven't been able to say to her something intelligent apart from I love you."

"You didn't need to say more."

"Time to go now"

"You are not staying at the funeral?"

"No, I can't."

"Well you don't want to know what they will do with her?"

"That makes me sick just to know it."

"I know but do it for her and for all the things you shared together."

"That's why I don't want to stay at the funeral. I want to remember her when she was alive and not as a dead body."

Jackie who had just heard that came to talk to him

"Doctor, so you are not staying?"

"No I don't. Sorry Jackie but if I stay a minute more I will become crazy."

"I know it's not easy for you but please do it for Rose."

Everybody was looking at him, he looked at John Smith and both were at this time thinking the same. The human doctor was able to know what The Time Lord was thinking. He also knew that through him The Doctor will be at the funeral but he also knew that Rose would have loved to have him here now. A few minutes later after a chat only heard by them there was no need now for The Doctor to tell him he will finally stay at the funeral…

One hour later, the funeral was over and The dead Body of Rose Tyler converted in Ashes, both The Doctor and John Smith his human himself have pressed the button of the incinerator, was now inside a box.

"Doctor, keep it with you in the TARDIS. Rose loved to travel in it."

"Yes but she was alive. Now she is dead. It's not the same. Keep it with you. You really deserve it and I don't want to start a discussion about who has to keep her with. Take much care and thank you. I know Rose was happy with you. Jackie, Peter I don't think we will meet again so come here and give me a big hug. Be proud of Rose, she saved the world many times. Good bye"

After talking again to his human himself he came back to the TARDIS where his two friends were waiting for him.

"Allons-y!" activating the TARDIS who left the Bad Wolf Bay.

Donna left to her room because she was tired or it was the excuse she gave to leave Sarah Jane alone with The Doctor…

"Sarah Jane, travel with me. I need you to be here with me."

"And Donna?"

"I need you to be with me, Donna is my best friend, but you are right now the one I want to be with. She will understand it. Don't worry for her."

And the journey back to London carried on during a couple of hours….


End file.
